The Royalties (A Digimon Fanfiction)
by SiegeCAYNE
Summary: The Ancient Realms have celebrated a time of peace and prosperity. But everything turned to chaos when an enemy out of their control starts wreaking havoc. A young prince and his comrades have no choice but to thwart the evil before anything worse can happen. In a battle between life and death, will the young prince be able to achieve success?
1. Chapter 1

THE ROYALTIES (A Digimon Fanfiction)

Author's Note:

Hello to everyone who may be reading this story. This story takes place in an alternate universe where the Digidestineds (01 Only) and lords and ladies of the medieval era. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

This is the pilot for the fanfiction "The Royalties."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER ONE

There in a kingdom lived a young prince and his sister.

He was the pride of the kingdom, the handsome prince of the ancient world. Future king and leader of the sacred realms. The image of courage and strength and heir of the house of Yagami. His name was Taichi.

On the other hand, her sister Lady Hikari was called the child of light. A humble princess who helps the citizens in whatever way she can. The kindhearted princess who would not let the land she grew up on be taken over by the hands of Evil men.

Taichi defends the kingdom as the head of the knights. His dearest friend, Lord Yamato of the house of Ishida, along with his warriors fight with Taichi. Many would wish to take the throne of Taichi's father but he would never let anyone dare lay a finger on him or anyone he cares about.

In their private garden, Lord Yamato and Lord Taichi were having a stroll. The Ishida family had visited the Kingdom to further strengthen their bonds of friendship. Lady Hikari showed Lord Takeru around the castle as he had not been there until that time.

"So…" Taichi said hitting Yamato on the shoulder. Yamato did not reply to this and so Taichi continued talking.

"Sources told me that you have been courting our dear friend Lady Sora." He continued.

Yamato lost his composure and looked at Taichi in disbelief.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I've known for a while now Yamato."

"Eh!?" Yamato braced himself for a punch or a battle

Taichi sighed and gave his friend a pat in the back. Yamato looked at Taichi still with that bewildered face.

"I am okay with it Yamato. Don't you worry." He said smiling.

"B-but… you were…"

"I know I have feelings for Lady Sora. We both have ever since the day we met her. But she chose you, and I shall accept this defeat as something to grow upon. I only wish that you take care of her." Taichi offered a hand to shake.

Yamato sighed in relief. He stood up properly and shook Taichi's hand as if they had a professional agreement.

"Other than that, I also have noticed that your brother and my sister have been getting along quite nicely."

"They have haven't they…" Yamato said.

"Ah, how children grow up. We sound like we never experienced it." Taichi said and laughed.

They were about to reach the fountain when all of a sudden, a guard ran towards them.

"My Lord!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Taichi as he turned to look at the guard in question. Yamato did as well.

"We have a problem! A knight has been attacked!"

Taichi's eyes opened wide. He grabbed hold on his sword and ran towards the castle.

"Taichi!" Yamato said also running alongside the guard.

"What happened to the knight?" asked Yamato.

"He was cursed by the Evil wizard." Yamato gasped.

"But I thought he had died?"

"We thought so too…" the guard said as they approached the castle.

They reached the chambers and saw Taichi running up a flight of stairs. The knight was being sent to the Court Physician's room. When they reached the room, standing outside were Takeru and Hikari.

"Taichi what happened?" asked Hikari.

"I'm not quite sure." He said as he walked inside. The doors closed as Taichi entered.

Yamato and the guard reached the room and all of them stayed outside.

"He's not going to handle this well isn't he?" asked Yamato.

"No… he won't." Hikari replied.

"Who was the knight might I ask?" Yamato said looking at the guard.

"A young night watch sir. Just about to head back to the kingdom when he got attacked. That's what the other knights told me."

"I see." Yamato replied.

"What happened to you?" Taichi asked as he sat down next to the knight.

"Evil magic… I had to protect the others… I'm sorry." The knight spoke in whatever ounce of strength he had left.

"It's alright, you are a brave knight. You reacted the best you could in a situation like that. There is no need to apologies." Taichi spoke.

The court physician had no way of healing the knight for he did not know what spell was used. He was looking at his books for any similar cases but could not find one.

"My Lord… this seems to be a new form of magic I have never witnessed before. I could not heal him." The physician said before bowing his head. Taichi nodded at the physician.

The knight was cold, cold as stone. One of his eyes had lost the ability to see and his hands were drying up at an incredible speed.

"Who did this to you?" asked Taichi…

"The Evil Wizard… he lives."

The Evil Wizard had no name. Ruler of the most heinous kingdom their land had ever witnessed. Taichi fought the wizard when he found out that he was planning on killing Hikari. In his rage, he murdered the wizard but not before he could say his final words…

" _In all my life… I've never met someone like me… now I have… and I'm glad he became my murderer…_ "

Taichi never felt remorse for ending his life. The kingdom fell into ruin. The knights all turned to ash the moment the Evil Wizard had fallen. The Evil Wizard was alone… he had created a world where he could be king.

"There's no possible way that he could have lived… I made sure of it…" Taichi said baffled.

"He lived sir… and he bears a message for you." The Knight spoke as his body started drying up.

"What was the message?" Taichi asked as he looked at the Knight.

"We'll meet again… heir of- ack!" The Knight started choking.

"What?" Taichi wanted to know the full story but saw that the knight was starting to rot. The Knight was in torment. He was moaning as he tried to breathe. Taichi couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there no other way to save him!" Taichi yelled at the Courth Physician.

"I'm afraid only magic can heal him now."

"Magic…" Taichi looked at the Knight and saw him wilting away like a dying rose…

"He's too far gone… But I can't let him die like this!"

At that moment Hikari and Yamato barged in the room.

"Hikari!" Taichi said looking at them now inside the room.

"What's happening!?" She said and saw the knight slowly dying. She covered her eyes and Yamato moved in front of her so she wouldn't see anymore the scene.

The Knight looked like he was trying to escape an invisible volcano. He was sweating and rotting at the same time.

"Isn't there a potion you can give to make it more peaceful?" Yamato asked the Physician.

"There is my Lord but I'm afraid, judging on his condition, he won't be able to swallow it."

"He's right-" said Taichi, "His throat seems to be closing."

"Taichi… ah- Taichi!" Yamato yelled when he noticed that his friend was holding the Knights chest, pulling the Knight down while he resisted.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

"He should die peacefully… not like this." The prince's hand glowed a bright orange color which surrounded the Knights body. The glow, in some unknown way, seemed to be calming down the dying man. He smiled at the prince as a tear fell down his cheek.

"My lord… you have my thanks…"

That was his last words before he slowly closed his eyes and laid there motionless. The glow had perished and what remains is Taichi standing up looking at the fallen warrior, Yamato comforting Hikari, Takeru discussing with the guard and a disappointed Court Physician.

"We shall burn his body." Taichi said finally speaking.

"But sir-" the guard was cut off by Yamato.

"He's right guard, anyone who has been killed by dark energy must be burnt… it's the law."

"Takeru?" asked Taichi.

"Yes my Lord?" replied Takeru.

"Please escort my sister to her room-" he turned to look at his sister, "I will be discussing this issue with father and Yamato. You should be in a safe place."

"Why what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"The Evil Wizard… he's back."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

THE ROYALTIES (A DIGIMON FANFICTION)

Author's notes: This chapter was very difficult to write. I planned on creating a simple one for now but the this happened. Any who, I hope you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER 2

It was 3 in the afternoon when Taichi and Yamato got to discuss with Lord Susumu Yagami, the sovereign King of the ancient realms. Like Taichi, he too had chocolate brown hair, caramel brown eyes and a very intimidating physique.

They were currently inside the throne room. In this room you can see beautifully embroidered curtains that reach from the top of the long window to the end of it just two inches before it touched the floor. They were of red and gold silk with gems of different colors. The thrones were made by the kingdoms finest craftsmen. Carved from the finest wood and designed with such detail that it can truly be called a work of art. Behind the thrones was the stained glass pane that contains the images of the King and Queen in front of a field filled with lilies. Lord Susumu sat there on his throne, looking at the two men in front of him.

"This has been a troubling issue." he spoke.

"Indeed it is my lord." Taichi replied.

"And what of the knight?"

"He will be burnt at twilight. We have informed his family of the incident and they will be with us during the burning."

"Do we really need to burn the man?" spoke a woman who had started to walk towards the King.

"Lady Yuuko!" Yamato said and bowed.

"It's alright lord Yamato, no need to bow." She said sitting on the throne next to her husband. Lady Yuuko was a simple lady. She had a darker shade of brown hair than her husband. Her skin was pale yet rosy at the same time which gave her a very refined look. Her smile, as was shown to Yamato, was soft and comforting. It is to be known that lady Hikari was the spitting image of her mother while Taichi does not resemble his father at all. She was wearing a lovely emerald green gown paired with her obsidian black footwear made of silk.

"Again I repeat; do we really need to burn the man?" she said.

"You know the law my dear, we have too." he held her hands in a comforting way.

"And what of you Taichi?" she said now looking at her son.

"What of me my Lady?" he asked.

"You know what I mean TAICHI. What do you plan on doing?"

"I have none planned yet my L-," he stopped as his mother stared at him. "I mean… mother…" the queen smiled.

"You know I do not believe you right my son?" the king said.

"If I told you my plans, both of you would not agree to it."

"If it's like your suicide mission 3 years ago then we absolutely will not let you go." he said sternly.

"My Lor- father," he said as his father glared at him too. "It was not a suicide mission. I made sure I was prepared."

"What we never knew was that you only brought lord Yamato and 5 men to the fight." the queen said in a cautious tone.

"I understand how you feel father but you know why I did that." Taichi said.

Yamato, on the other hand, knew that Taichi never really prepared anything that time he went for the Evil Wizard. It was Yamato himself who called 5 of his knights to fight alongside him. Taichi even refused at first but did not wish for them to travel back knowing the Evil Wizard already knew they were there. Yamato never really said anything about this just so he could prevent his friend from being sent to the dungeons for a week.

"But it almost cost your life." Yamato heard the queen say this and immediately looked at Taichi who looked at his mother in disbelief.

"Mother!" he yelled. The queen looked at her son with a crestfallen face.

"You nearly died?" he said.

"That's none of your concern Yamato." Taichi replied. "I will take my leave now." He said turning around and approaching the large doors of the room.

"Taichi we are not finished talking." the King said.

"It is apparent that whatever I said to you now will be considered as an act of stupidity or rebellion," he turned to look at them. "I understand the dangers that will be seen throughout the journey. I know that he might not be the same person 3 years ago and that he could be more powerful now."

"Then wh-" his mother was cut off when Taichi raised a hand to show a sign that he already knew what she was going say.

"We all know what he did… I will not forget that," he said. "He is looking for me father… the knight sent a message from him directed towards me. He killed one of my knights. The one I trained with utmost determination," he looked at them with an angry yet hurt expression. "That man had a family… I just can't not avenge him. I'm sorry, but I must do this for his sake and his family's sake." Taichi turned around once more and walked away.

"Hold on Taichi!" Yamato was about to walk towards his friend but was halted by the king.

"Lord Yamato… may I ask you something?" he said. Yamato turned around and nodded.

"I heard from the physician that the knight was to have rotted inside his quarters but, someone had prevented this."

"Yes my lord. Taichi had prevented it from happening." The king looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Did he use his powers?"

"Yes my lord. Forgive me for this, but may I be excused?"

"It's alright, go ahead." the queen said waving off Yamato who bowed and ran out as fast as he could.

"To use his powers like that…" Lord Susumu said as he was deep in thought.

"He's a reasonable boy most of the time, Taichi. But in these occasions… we really couldn't stop him from hunting this man. I understand that. I just wish he does it with precaution." The queen spoke in an anxious voice.

Yamato was now running toward Taichi who was approaching a spiral staircase.

"Taichi listen to me!" he yelled.

"There is nothing to listen to Yamato." Taichi responded looking at Yamato.

"Taichi, this is exactly what you did 3 years ago!" Taichi sighed.

"I know…" he sighed and sat on one of the steps. Yamato looked at his friend despondently and sat next to him.

"The knight was one of my new recruits," Taichi started. "He was so passionate and everything. Fit, well trained and ready for combat. I was really proud of him! So when he asked to serve night watch I allowed him… it's all my fault."

"Taichi… You should stop thinking it's all your fault. What kind of king would you be if all we hear is dejection and frustration? I'd be the first to smack you in the head!" Yamato joked.

"Yes, increased damage caused by a blow to the head is what I need right now." Taichi said and for the moments, had finally laughed a little.

"Taichi?" someone had walked down the steps. It was Hikari and Takeru. He and Yamato stood up to look at them.

"Did something wrong happen?" Taichi asked curiously. Hikari shook her head and looked at her brother.

"I wanted to talk to you privately." she said. Taichi looked at Takeru and Yamato who bowed and walked away. "Do you want to talk inside your room?" she nodded and started to walk up the spiral staircase.

Hikar's room was guarded by 4 knights. Inside you can see a room fit for 10 people. On the left wall, her king sized bed can be seen placed neatly. The curtains were of red silk with golden linings. She had a snow white carpet made of wool where her cat lay sleeping on the center. Next to her bed was a hand crafted dresser. Two shields hung on opposite sides of her bed and a painting of her hung facing the bed. Below the painting was a fireplace and two long chairs draped with white fur. That was where they sat.

Hikari was wearing a pink and white gown patterned with roses. She wore a black leather belt on her waist that blended with her gown quite nicely. She sat on one of the chairs while Taichi sat next to her.

Taichi was still wearing his armor and red cape. He put down his helmet and observed anyone lurking around.

Hikari took a deep breath and hugged him.

"Hikari?"

"Please don't do that again…" she said. Taichi didn't reply but simply put his arm around her.

"I know what type of spell that was…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Taichi looked down as Hikari hugged her tighter.

"What were you thinking? That was dangerous. Especially for us… the ones who bear the powers of the ancient realms… and you're our-"

"Leader… I'm your leader, I know." Taichi looked out the window and saw that it was almost twiglight.

"Hikari… it's time for the burning I have to go," he stood up and saw a watery eyed Hikari sitting down. She held her hands and smiled. "I promise to be careful. There is no way I'd leave my beautiful sister unprotected." He kissed her forehead, picked up his helmet and walked out of the room.

"No gifts are to be sent to her… all will be sent to me first. The windows are to be checked every so often and make sure she is never alone." He told the guards outside his sister's room.

"Yes my lord."

Yamato followed Taichi outside to the center where the body would be burnt. He asked Takeru to watch over Hikari of which he agreed immediately.

"He was never fond of these things." Yamato said.

"So is Hikari. Come on, my father would be there already."

At the center, a body covered with plain white sheets lay on top of a makeshift wooden bed. There was no hay or wood below the bed. Yamato and Taichi had arrived the moment the knights and parents have.

"Shall we begin?" Lord Susumu said. Taichi nodded as he moved towards the corpse.

"Today, we lost a man of valor. He saved his comrades in a moment of peril which makes him worthy of being written in history as one of the royal knights, no matter his age," the King said now looking at Taichi. "And with that said, it is with honor that we think of his death as not something of a sacrifice… but an act of heroism and courage." He finished his speech, the knights gave the family their son's sword with an engraving of his name. Taichi, now alone in front of the corpse looked at the body one more time.

"I will avenge you my friend… I will make sure than none shall meet the same fate. Please accept my fire as your path to the afterworld."

He raised his hand and with a subtle glow, the corpse burst into flames. Yamato took off his helmet and placed it in front of his chest as did the rest of the knights. The family looked at the fire with sadness. Taichi had a glimpse of them, the wife had hidden her face so as not to be seen crying while his son who looked no older than 7, held the sword with pride as tears fell from his eyes rapidly.

As the fire vanished, so did the light of the sky and the other spectators. The stars were shining now as he stood in front of the pool of ash. He was about to raise his hands once more when someone from behind him spoke.

"Mind if I do it, Taichi?" he turned only to see Hikari. Taichi moved away to give Hikari some space. With a wave of her hand, the ash glowed white and vanished. She started shivering from the cold. Taichi draped her with his cape and said, "You need to stay warm."

"Is he after me again Taichi?" she looked terrified as she asked the question. Taichi hugged her as he saw her.

"I'm not sure… but I'm not waiting for another death to find out."

"Don't go Taichi… I'm scared…"

Taichi knew perfectly well why Hikari was this distraught.

It was the moment she turned 10 when someone gave her a sweet perfume. Little did they know that it was from the Evil Wizard himself. Hikari, upon using it, started screaming. Taichi used the same spell he had used on the knight but this time, he experienced some of the side effects and fell terribly ill. He was bed ridden for a week after that. Hikari had taken a direct attack from the spell of insanity. Her vision was clouded with horrors so disturbing that no man, not even Taichi, could imagine what it had felt like. Hikari was traumatized to the point where she could not speak. He was physically not able to meet with her so during his sickness, he made sure Hikari was surrounded by friends thus he asked Yamato and all of the chosen children, the ones who bare the powers of the ancient realms, to keep her company whenever they can. When he was recuperating and saw that Hikari was still truly traumatized and unable to sleep nor eat, it filled him with so much hate that he ran away and rode to the Evil Wizard's castle himself, even with his illness still feeding on him. It took a toll on him when he returned but he never had regretted anything. He was glad that by the time her next birthday arrived, all of the chosen children had visited the kingdom to present her a gift. It was a sacred spell that, when completed, would erase the memories of her visions. Taichi and the rest of the group casted the spell and gave Hikari one of the best sleep she's had in a year. But the fear for the Evil Wizard would never leave her… which is why Taichi made sure that she was shown love and affection all throughout her year of trauma. He would at times become the guard of her room and her escort to the other kingdoms.

He knew that leaving her alone in the kingdom with the situation almost mimicking the one from the three years ago would not be the best idea. But, as he thought of the Knight's son and wife crying behind him…

"Hikari… I'll think about it."

Hikari let a tear fall from her eyes as she hugged her brother tighter than ever before.

"This is what a leader does right? He makes sure the people he cares for are away from harm."

The center was almost pitch black now. He stood up and held Hikari very closely to him as he made the torches glow a bright orange color.

"Let's go home."

Hikari nodded as they walked back towards the castle where their parents were awaiting their arrival with open arms. After they had finished dinner, Taichi stared at the palace garden from their marble balcony. Lady Susumu walked towards him and draped him with a red fur blanket.

"Mother… you should be resting." He said.

"I should be the one telling you that Taichi." Lady Yuuko looked at her son in a comforting sort of way.

"It feels like only yesterday when you were running around the fields with Yamato and the others. So young and innocent."

"That was also the time we became the chosen children." He replied.

"It was… wasn't it… Taichi I-"

"Mother… please you know where this conversation would le-"

"Please just listen to me." Taichi gasped… upon observing his mother closely, he felt truly guilty. She had a haggard look on her face, her eyes were red and she had not changed her gown ever since morning.

"I know I can't persuade you not to go but… please give us some time," she looked at her son straight in the eye. "I know you're still unwell from what happened earlier. Taichi please!" she raised her as Taichi was about to turn his head away. Taichi looked at her in shock. "Please just give us time… give yourself time to heal. I can't let you go out on a fight again only to see you collapse in front of the palace. I won't be able to handle it."

"Mother…" he took a deep breath and took off the blanket.

"Alright… I'll give you and father some time to think about it." He said as he draped the blanket on her.

"Taichi…"

"If it means leaving all of you falling into more despair… then I can't stomach the guilt."

They went inside the castle afterwards. The next day, Taichi was asked to stay in his room. Hikari gave him some breakfast and had a short conversation before leaving him.

He continued with his works of course; reading work reports, writing and discussing arrangements with many of the workers. That was when 2 knights entered the room holding a chest.

"We shall continue this discussion some other time my sirs. You may go." He told the men he was discussing with and the humbly left the room.

"A gift sir… it was a gift sent to Lady Hikari." Taichi's eyes opened wide.

"Leave me."

"Forgive me my lord but, what if it was dangerous?"

"Then I will be the one to see. Please, leave me. And if anything else comes then send it to me." They bowed and walked out of the room.

"A simple concealment charm to prevent anyone from seeing it… that would be best if it were dangerous… or a vanishing spell. But… what is it?" Taichi had to make sure it was safe so he went closer. The seals are not known to him so he knows that they aren't from any of the five kingdoms. He opened the chest and found a red cotton bed with what seems like two necklaces were place there but it wasn't anymore. Instead, a note had been put in its place. He picked it up and stared at it in fear. It wrote:

 _Your mother had delayed your visit to me… consider this a gift… to her and Hikari._

Taichi ran to meet his guards who pinned him to the wall.

"You will witness the death of two women you cared for…" said one in a deeper voice.

"Mind control!" Taichi burst with an orange glow and caused the two mean to faint. He ran to Hikari's room and called the guards to look for any necklace around her room. They did find one under her pillow but Taichi ordered them not to touch it.

"Where's Hikari?" Taichi said frantically.

"She is with Lord Takeru and Lord Yamato in the halls sir. Fancied a bit of a stroll. They left a few hours ago." Taichi sighed in relief but started to run towards his mother's room. But the door was already opened.

"Mother!" he entered the room only to see the woman who took care of her collapsed on the ground. He ran and carried her to her bed.

"Mother please wake up! WAKE UP!" That was when the King arrived.

"Taichi! I saw knights collapsed in front of your room! Wha- Yuuko!"

Taichi was trying hard not to cry.

"Yuuko… what happened?" Lord Yagami said.

"That man… he was in the castle all along… He's too weak to attack directly so he used men of our own to attack." She said.

"That basta-" Taichi said as he was about to run out when his father stopped him.

"Father let me go!"

"Not again Taichi!" he shouted.

"but-"

"Taichi… he was looking for you. My son… my only son."

His father noticed the necklace and tried to remove but his hands burnt just by touching them.

"Father are you alright?" Taichi said.

"I tried to take it off… but I couldn't." she said showing her hands who were read and swollen. Taichi's mind was in a haze of rage, sadness, confusion and disgust. He didn't know what to do. He had to find a way to save his mother but how?

"Taichi!" yelled Yamato as the three of them entered the room.

"Mother!" Hikari said running to her side.

"That necklace!" she said.

"You saw it?"

"I did but I never touched it Taichi I promised!"

Taichi then realized… he had been thinking that the Evil Wizard was going to harm Hikari that it never occurred to him he might attack someone else.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Taichi said. Hikari was about to hold the necklace when it glowed a dark aura.

"Move away Hikari!" Yamato yelled using his magic to produce a blue shield for Hikari. The dark aura tried to strike Hikari but the shield stopped it.

"Th-thank you Yamato." She said.

Takeru's eyes glowed yellow and observed Lady Yuuko.

"The necklace is sucking all the life out of her… It's being absorbed by someone else!" the queen's body was now bathed in dark aura.

Taichi looked at Takeru as he said those words.

"The other necklace…"

"What of it?"

"He knew Hikari would never touch it so he gave another one to my mother… he's using the other necklace as a transferring medium!" Taichi said. His eyes glowed orange, the furniture's of the room started floating.

"Taichi calm down!" Hikari pleaded. Taichi couldn't hear her, he was too enraged.

"Using my mother like a mosquito… I won't forgive you." Taichi looked at his mother.

"What are you doing?" his father asked.

"I'm making sure he won't have gotten any of this dark energy." Taichi stood up. The furniture's were swaying back and forth now. Then he spoke.

"I reveal what mustn't be revealed. I absorb what mustn't be absorbed. The darkness in me shall feast on this hoard and take away the power the Evil Wizard stole as a reward!" With that, the dark aura surrounding his mother started swarming him.

"T-taichi?" Hikari said. She noticed that the knights had been fallen into a deep sleep. Yamato and Takeru were both as shocked as Hikari and the King.

Taichi had absorbed the dark energy spreading around his mother.

"With my spirit, burn this evil and spare this life." His glow changed from black to orange and made the necklace float towards him. The glow turned the necklace to dust. On the other side of the castle someone had let out a scream of anguish. Yamato took one glance away from his friend but when he turned to look at him once more, Taichi was nowhere to be found.

"Taichi!?" he yelled.

"So… you're here all along?" Taichi said.

He was now inside Hikari's room and, in front of him, was a smoke of dark energy. The necklace was dangling from his ghostly smoke of a neck. The only think that looked solid was his yellow, beady eyes.

"You stole my energy… Taichi Yagami." It spoke.

"It was never yours to begin with!" he had his hand on his sword.

"Now is not the time to fight Taichi."

"Stop calling me by my name, Evil Wizard…" Taichi took out his sword. It had engravings that contained ancient writings engraved onto it.

"Oh? You have a new sword?"

"No… it's still the same sword that smite you three years ago. I've made improvements to it… It's worse." he said as he admired the workmanship. But then he glanced at the enemy once more.

"Your eyes," he spread his arms and Taichi braced himself. "I can still see the bloodlust… it's worse."

"Why you-"

"Well I can't afford to stay in your kingdom any longer… your people are too hard to control. I guess you've been working very hard to make sure of that. Even that family with the dead knight was difficult to persuade."

"Ah- what did you do to them!?" Taichi yelled as he sliced the Evil Wizard but all it did was divide the smoke form.

"I just went in for a visit… no need to worry." Taichi was getting more and more enraged now. A dark aura surrounded his body. The Evil Wizard just smiled.

"There is more time to fight when we meet personally… in the same place you slaughtered me in. Until then… Oh and Taichi," he said before vanishing. "The family… I left you a treat. That dark aura you have is just too elegant that I can't let you starve." The Evil Wizard vanished. Taichi's aura disappeared as well.

Taichi screamed. He ran out of the castle and looked for the family of the knight that was just burnt yesterday. At last he found the house but, what he didn't expect was the contents of it. The woman and her son were lying on the cold hard ground, their bodies were as if moved forward in time to make them only skin and bone. The beds were torn and broken. The whole house reeked of dark energy and Taichi was nowhere near happy about the situation. Yamato was running towards him when he yelled, "Stay back! There's too much dark energy here I can't let you near!"

"Dark energy?" Yamato casted a spell that shielded the villagers who lived around the area.

"Taichi what are you going to do?" spoke the King.

"The same thing I did earlier father." The people had since fallen asleep. Taichi did not want anyone to see this.

"What spell was that!?" Yamato said. Taichi chanted once more as the dark energy was absorbed by him. As he finished he looked at Yamato and the now empty house.

"Spell of the wicked: Devil's Transfer." Taichi said.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

THE ROYALTIES (A DIGIMON FANFICTION)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER 3

Lady Yuuko was laying still in her room with Lord Susumu on her right and Hikari on her left. Taichi was outside guarding the room with Yamato. Taichi had a look of anxiety planted on his face. Yamato didn't know what to say at this point so he continued to watch over alongside him.

"How is your father?" Taichi asked.

"What do you mean?" Yamato said.

"My sleeping spell attracted the whole kingdom. I just hope he wasn't somewhere… err… unsettling."

"He's alright. We found him still asleep in his quarters. All he knows is the queen was ill… but what of the others?" Yamato looked at Taichi suspiciously.

"Don't worry… I didn't do anything wrong. I just altered the memory of those who saw it." Taichi said and looked out for any suspicious knights.

"Taichi… that magic you have there is dangerous."

"You think I don't know that? I only use it when I really need it… especially with Hikari near me." Taichi's eyes glowed orange as he looked at the hall in front of him.

"How long have you had the ability to control darkness?" but Yamato's question was never answered. Taichi, however, said something else in reply.

"Your brother is still here Yamato."

"What? I thought he would be coming back to the kingdom with father." Yamato said, apologized to Taichi, and walked out to the halls where he sensed his brother.

It was then that someone from the inside spoke.

"Taichi… mother's awake." Taichi's eyes opened wide and he entered the room without a second thought and saw his mother lying down weak, but awake. Upon seeing her son, she smiled ever so tenderly.

"You saved my life…" she said.

"You're my mother, I would save your life any day." He said jokingly. Lady Yuuko smiled and called him over.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"You're still thinking about fighting him aren't you?" Taichi just looked at her in silence.

"I can't allow it."

"Yuuko…"

"I can't allow my only son to go there and fight that man… he's still too young… and I'm scared." She said and Hikari held her hand to comfort her.

"Mother… please listen to me." Taichi started but the moment he saw Hikari's face, he stopped talking.

"I think we still need to talk about this. After everything that happened that is." Lord Susumu said.

"I can't… I just can't." Lady Yuuko replied.

"Mother," Taichi said in a serious tone. "I can't let that man run free in this world. But I can't stand idly by knowing full well that he'd be able to get stronger the longer we don't do something!"

"But why does is have to be you!" yelled Hikari who stood up so suddenly.

"Hikari?" Taichi said looking astounded at the sudden outburst.

"Why does it always have to be you who would fight… why can't it be someone else? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hikari, I'm a prince of the ancient realms. It's my duty to the kingdom."

"But-"

"And he hurt you… he hurt my family. I can't just let him go." Taichi said kneeling down next to Hikari. Their mother lay there being comforted by Lord Susumu.

"Aren't you scared?" Hikari asked.

"I am… terrified actually, see?" he showed his shaking hand while reassuring her with a smile. "But I know that if I don't do anything soon… he'll start attacking the other kingdoms. And that is something none of us would want to happen."

"Always so noble, Taichi." Lady Yuuko said. She showed a sign of defeat in her expression. She knew what was coming next and there was nothing anyone there could do.

"But," Taichi stood up as Hikari still looked depressed. "I won't do this alone. Not completely that is. I need help. I know you don't want to see me go but this is our only hope."

Taichi looked at his father who stood up to confront him. They stared at each other with such intimidating looks that none of the two women knew if they were about to fight. But, out of nowhere, his father patted his shoulder and gave him a grin. Taichi's eyes glowed with pride as his father gave his approval.

"Come to me when you need any help. I'll try my best."

"Thank you father."

It was a few days after that event that Taichi started discussing with his father. The battle was only private for now and thus only people with Taichi's full confidence can overhear the conversation. Yamato and his family returned to their kingdom to prepare for a fight just in case the Evil Wizard makes their move again. Hikari wrote to all the 5 kingdoms a warning of the enemy, making sure that they are safe and well prepared for anything. In the throne room, Taichi and his father were looking at a map. The letters were quite ancient but Lord Susumu was not a man of ignorance.

"Now the Evil Wizard was found living here in the south. Since he is expecting our fight then he would want to be where he was before. An easy visit. He must have made it a lot more difficult for me to get to him though."

Taichi started pointing directions to where he thinks the armada would appear. The map contained a continent that looked like a six sided blade. In the center plain lay the Kingdom or the Yagami's. On the north lay the house of Ishida where Lord Yamato and Lord Takeru live. In the North East Kingdom lived Lady Sora of the house of the house Takenouchi and in the North West Kingdom stood the palace of the Tachikawa family where Lady Mimi lived. In the South West Kingdom lived Lord Jou of the House of Ishida. And in the South East Kingdom stood the house of Izumi where Lord Koushiro lived. These Kingdom live in harmony, working together to keep the peace and bring a wonderful prosperous economy. But in the south was the untouched land where monsters have been living for far longer than any human there. That is where the Evil Wizard made his castle and created an army of the undead who follow his every whim.

"The forest is swarming with monsters. Some even the other empires haven't seen before. And I know where they are." Taichi said taking out a quill.

"Now some odd birds and wolves and reptiles have somehow spawned there. But we do not know of their origin. The scholars father… I asked them to read about ancient creatures."

"Yes I was told about that. They will be with you later after lunch."

"Thank you father. Well I think that's it for today I must be bothering you with your own work." Taichi said and started rolling the map. His father nodded and walked to his throne. But as soon as Taichi got his things, he stopped walking and turned to him.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said. Taichi was rushing out when he heard this.

"What is it father?"

"I wanted you to go to the hall of prophecies…"

"Th-the hall of prophecies?"

"Yes." He said sitting on his throne.

"Why so sudden?"

"If you haven't noticed… you are turning 17 soon. And it is tradition for the eldest child of our kingdom to head to the hall and face the challenge of the magesties."

"But I can't. I'm preparing for the fig-"

"Taichi Yagami… as your father it is of utmost importance. This is the time where you move from childhood to adulthood. And," he paused for a moment as he saw his son. "I need to know that you're ready."

Taichi gulped down and looked at his father terrified. He had accidentally entered the hall of prophecy the week they attained the powers of the ancient realms. Never did he like what happened and never did he tell anyone of the events that transpired.

"The event is later this night. The mages of the kingdom have prepared it already."

"So…" Taichi took a deep breath and spoke. "This is what I have to do to prove to you I can handle the fight."

Lord Susumu nodded at the statement. Taichi clenched his free hand into a fist and looked at his father with determined eyes.

"I won't let you own father!" he said before leaving.

"I hope so… you're the strongest man I've ever seen but, even I almost failed."

At dinner, Taichi hadn't even taken a bite out of the delicious dinner the workers have made for him. He was too stressed and had not even gotten a wink of sleep during the afternoon. He was wearing his royal regalia of red silver and gold. Hikari looked worried and shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He swallowed it and coughed.

"Hikari!" he said annoyed but saw her sister happy.

"There, you're eating now." Hikari was wearing a lovely white dress just like mothers. His father was wearing his royal regalia as the leading ruler of the event.

"Are you okay?" spoke Lady Yuuko.

"I'm fine… I can do this." Taichi said and swallowed some more food.

After a few hours, all four of them were in front of the hall. Taichi was facing the door waiting for it to open.

"Taichi Yagami, this is your path to adulthood. Survive and you will be praised, fail and suffer the consequences. This is my only warning, be brave my son. Goodluck." His father said as the doors opened, ready to accept him. Taichi removed his regalia to show that he was wearing commoner's clothing.

As Taichi stepped foot in the hall, the room went black. He didn't even hear the door close behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lights…" his orange light glowed around the room and the torches were lit. He was lucky he had powers but… that was what he thought. The flames vanished as fast as they were lit that he did not get to see anything. He knew what the first task was. But there was this eerie feeling surrounding him. Something he felt years ago but oddly enough, it was not as bad.

"There must be something I could do…" Taichi tried to see from the darkness.

 _Adjust your eyeseight… no magic._

He focused with all his might and, oddly enough, the room seemed to glow a tad bit. He was able to see basic figures and found a small torch a few feet away from him. He ran and grabbed it quickly. He looked a little bit more closely and tried to find a way to ignite it. He tried once more to use his magic and lit the torch. It glowed longer this time… three seconds to be exact. But in that three seconds, he found a flint and steel near what looked like a shadow. His felt his spine tingle as the flames vanished. He stopped using magic at this point and closed his eyes. He tried to remember how the hall looked when he was a child but all he heard were voices calling him to follow a woman. He tried to remove those voices and was able to remember bits of the entrance.

Tiles of emerald surrounded them, but the entrance was a lot bigger than the main hall. He saw, at the edge, an empty area. He used whatever memory he had from the three second flash and place the flint and steel at that location. While his eyes were still closed, he stood up and slowly but surely walked to where he imagined the flint and steal. With sheer luck, his imagination was almost accurate.

He grabbed the flint and steal and made sure to use it as soon as possible. When he got the thing to light up though. A thousand faces appeared in front of him. He yelled but kept the torch away from the wet floor. Running away from the faces he reached the main hall. His heart was beating fast for he never saw those faces before. He walked around the main hall and looked for the torches he lit earlier. One lit torch after one lit torch and the room was now getting brighter. When he reached the final torch he was able to see a concrete image of the room.

The room was wide and there was nothing inside it. Just an empty hallway of beautiful stones. Then, all of a sudden, Taichi had trouble breathing. He hell to his knees and heard voices again.

 _We welcome you to the spirit world… we shall welcome you with honor._

"What!? No… I can't die yet."

 _But you failed my lord… you failed the test._

"I can't have… I need to go back to my family!"

Taichi looked around him. Spirits and faces were all around him.

 _We welcome you my lord…_

"No!"

He waved them away like dust so he could see clearly. Their voices were all speaking at the same time now that it was starting to get deafening.

"Everybody please shut up!" Taichi said but noticed that, even while losing the ability to breathe, that he saw some stones lying on the ground separated from the floor. He crawled to them while the spirits started warming him. It was cold and he couldn't breathe but he kept pushing through. He finally reached the stones and placed them in their rightful place. But with every stone, the spirits screamed louder and louder. When he got all of them in place he was too tired to move and just laid there. He was now able to breathe as air came in from the hole vent in the middle of the stones.

That was when he looked at his surroundings and found himself in a battle. He was not fighting the undead… he was ruling over them. There were people below his castle… Yamato and the others, including Hikari.

"What is this?" he asked. But there was no one else who could talk to him. Yamato and the others were falling.

"My enemies are being beaten now…" he smiled. But then he felt that something was wrong when he saw Hikari getting strangled.

"The child of light… wait… Hikari… why are you fighting? Why- what am I doing here!?" he turned to look at himself in the mirror and saw he was the Evil Wizard.

"Your reign is over Evil Wizard!" yelled someone who had just entered the room. It was himself… but not himself at the same time.

"You're going to die… like the last time!" he saw himself… the bloodlust was showing. He never really saw that.

"What are you doing here! You're friends are dying down there! You're sister!" he yelled but this Taichi just looked at him with hungry eyes.

"It's because of you they are dying. Not mine!"

 _"_ _Is this really me?"_ he thought.

"Die already!" the Taichi moved towards him and tried to stab him but he was able to dodge.

"What am I going to do!?"

Then, someone in his mind started talking. _Let him kill you… if the Evil Wizard dies… then your family will be safe._

"Who are you?"

 _Just a friend… you want to kill the Evil Wizard right?_

He was looking at himself right now. _"You're right… if I get killed right now… then everything will be over."_

 _Yes… just die by the hands of the true king…_

"The true… king?"

Taichi looked at his assailant. That evil grin, the horrible bloodlust, his greedy face…

"That's not a king…"

 _What are you killing yourself?_

"A king doesn't kill like that… He's killing for the fun of it."

 _But you would kill yourself!?_

"If it means killing an unworthy king then I will!"

Taichi grabbed the sword next to him and fought the Taichi. This Taichi wasn't as good in battle as he was and, when he cornered him, he froze.

"I-"

"What's wrong? Can't even kill?"

"You… you're not a king… you're not a prince!"

"Who cares! I just used my sister to get to you… I always wanted the power… and when I kill you… I can get everything I wanted… isn't that what men like us want? Men who wield the power of darkness."

"This power… it's tempting… yes. But I know that! And I swear to never be seducted by these powers to do evil. I'm sorry…" Taichi stabbed himself and woke up in pain, still in the hall of prophecies. But there was a lady wearing white in front of him. Taichi was too weak to sit up.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm the oracle… you passed the challenge…"

"I did?" she nodded.

"And with that… I bless you with this knowledge, something that you will be needing in your upcoming battle." She touched his head and out came a vision.

Taichi was inside a library, a different library. It was made of sand and every shelf was made of poorly melted iron. A lot of books were in front of him just floating around and, at the center of it all, was an old book covered in wolf skin. He was about to grab it when the vision ended. Taichi collapsed on the floor as the Oracle walked away.

The next time Taichi opened his eyes, he was inside his room. He sat up and looked around.

"Am I dreaming?" he said.

"No… luckily." He turned to look at the one who spoke.

"Hikari?"

"Welcome back." She said sweetly. Taichi remembered the vision he had about her and froze for a second. But then… he smiled and hugged her tighter than ever before.

During breakfast, his father had coronate him as a fully-fledged Prince of the ancient realms. There was an event the whole day so he had no time to plan out for the fight but, he just wanted to see everyone happy for now… and safe.

The next day, while he was talking to his father, a knight had walked in and told them that they had visitors. The King was smiling as he asked the knight to go.

"What is this father?" Taichi looked at him skeptically.

"It wasn't me… it was your mother and sister."

Taichi and his father walked outside to greet their guest when he realized the scent of the surroundings. He ran faster and, when he reached the palace doors, he saw…

"The Chosen Children."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

THE ROYALTIES (A Digimon Fanfiction)

 _Author's Note:_

 _I finally got some time to continue writing mt fanfiction again. I hope that you, the readers, are still enjoying my story as much as I love reminiscing them (and hopefully get to fix them soon). So, without further ado, here's chapter four of "The Royalties."_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER FOUR

"The Chosen Children." Taichi spoke. Yamato pat his friends back and grinned.

"Come on now Taichi. Do you really need to be so formal with us?" he jests.

"Why are you all here?" he asked.

"We wanted to help you on your mission." spoke the woman next to Hikari. She had short, wispy orange hair. Her gown was of green color and wore black leather boots. She had a two ruby encrusted bracelets, one for each wrist.

"Lady Sora. Hold on, Yamato, when did you discuss with them?" Taichi asked.

"Do not worry, I made sure no one was able to intercept my messages with them. And, they were pestering me so..." Yamato said in a way to defend in actions.

"Now now Taichi, please give me time to explain." Hikari spoke now getting closer to Taichi.

"But, Hikari..."

"Now, everyone, please come in the palace, our cooks prepared a great feast." Lady Yuuko spoke. Taichi couldn't speak. He wanted to burst out but he knew that would be to immature of him. So he let them in and didn't speak another word. Now that only Hikari and Taichi are left outside, she started to explain.

"You need help Taichi. And I know you prepared all your soldiers to protect the kingdom and to not join you on your quest." she spoke.

"But to bring all the chosen children into this."

"Is the only way I know you'll be safe. Now come on."

Taichi felt lost, he didn't know what was happening. He felt… odd. He had battled with them before but he felt something different. Something consuming him inside. Perhaps rage? Betrayal? He does not know. He walked back in the palace and joined his friends.

Prince Jou, Lord Yamato, Lord Koushiro and Sir Takeru were wearing their armor. They were talking to Taichi after the dinner. They were now inside Taichi's quarters.

"We apologize for surprising you Taichi. But we knew this was the only way you would allow us to go with you." Spoke Jou.

Taichi was still feeling a bit off. He didn't know what he was feeling.

"I understand how all of you feel… but…" Taichi couldn't finish his sentence. The feeling was starting to have an effect on him. He sat down.

"Look, we made sure Sora, Mimi and the young ones are well prepared. They're fighters just like us." spoke Koushiro. He said walking towards Taichi. Taichi was feeling lightheaded now. There was a something flowing inside him, something unreal, something… dark. He hardly noticed that his friends were walking towards him.

"Taichi, do you not want us to come?" Yamato asked.

"No, no… it's not that. It's just… I don't feel so good." Taichi lost his balance and almost fell when Yamato and Jou caught him. They made him lie down on his bed. As Taichi stared at the men in front of him. He saw them not as comrades, but as enemies. He closed his eyes. He could not believe he thought of them like that.

 _They're my friends! I won't! I won't!_

"Taichi! You're sweating all over! What's wrong!" Jou asked.

"This doesn't look good."

Taichi was convulsing. There was something fighting within him. Something… but what was that something?

 _The Evil Wizard!_

' _Bravo… You figured it out.'_

 _How did you-_

' _That family I consumed a few weeks back, that wasn't just any dark aura surrounding them… that was me.'_

Taichi was resisting the urge to use any magic. Yamato had created a barrier around him just in case an event might occur.

' _You're friend seems smart. Even I can't break that barrier… but you can…'_

 _There is no way I'm doing that! It's for our own good!_

' _You really are persistent. After weeks of trying to control you, you still will not budge! But, I got to you… in the hall of prophecies.'_

 _What are you talking about?_

' _The illusion you had… I knew I could manipulate it. So you had that dream of killing yourself ove and over, and over again. I almost gave up but you… oh you… you started to enjoy it. It's as if you liked killing yourself.'_

 _You were the cause of that!_

' _And you kept on going. I remembered when I stopped giving you those dreams. You started building this dark energy. It was like a dream! Only a few more events and you will SURELY fall to the power! And it's coming to fruition! Soon, you will be me and I will be you!'_

 _No! I will never betray my friend! I will never turn my back on my allies!_

' _Keep saying that, but deep inside, you-'_

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Taichi screamed as Orange light surrounded him.

"Taichi!" Yamato's eyes glowed blue.

"This isn't normal… Koushiro!" Yamato yelled.

Koushiro's eyes glowed velvet and saw an aura behind Taichi. A dark aura growing stronger.

"It's the Evil Wizard! He seemed to have gripped onto Taichi! We need to do something!"

"No, no! We can't do anything! That dark aura could cling onto us as well! We can't risk it!"

Taichi was sitting on his bed he could hear high pitched noises and the voice.

' _Would you look at that! He would rather help the others than you.'_

"He did it to protect the others! I would have done the same thing!"

' _Come on! Just give in Taichi!'_

"I've had enough of you!" Taichi's eyes glowed dark.

' _You say that but you use it the same!'_

"Taichi! What are you doing!" Koushiro yelled.

"Jou, please sound proof the room!" Taichi yelled. Jou did so in fear that the others might see what was happening. Koushiro created a block on the door to prevent anyone from entering.

"I'm going to make sure you leave my kingdom!" Taichi yelled.

' _And how are you supposed to do that?'_

His body glowed orange and black.

"Yamato… when I say go, release your hold on the barrier." Yamato nodded immediately.

"You're using me as an energy source. So that means, you're running out… and if I do this!"

Taichi took a blade from his pockets and stabbed himself in the gut.

' _No! You fool! I'll die! YOU'LL die!'_

Taichi did not respond. Even in pain, he was grinning.

' _Taichi! You fool! You fool!'_

"Why does it have to be me! Why can't it be someone else!"

' _Because you bear the same burden! Son of darkness! The next time I see you… I am going to murder you and your friends! And I'm starting off with the daughter of light, your sister!'_

"Yamato now!"

Yamato obeyed and removed the barrier surrounding Taichi. A dark aura swooped put of the window and away from the kingdom… towards the place where Taichi once faught. Yamato ran to his friend and observed him. He was sweating, weak and unable to speak. Taichi heard a small whisper in his ear.

' _You should have seen what she saw back then… you would have sliced me whole…'_

Taichi started shaking and layed on his bed, eyes staring blankly on the ceiling. He could smell a faint scent of sweet perfume. The scream, Hikari's scream, resonated inside his head. Her expressions as fear struck her very core. This was Hikari's nightmare, and Taichi was witnessing it firsthand.

Taichi woke up the next day with Yamato and Jou by his side.

"Taichi… oh thank goodness you're awake!" Yamato said. Taichi looked at the two and realized what happened. Taichi stood up and was about to walk outside when Jou stopped him.

"Hikari and the others don't know about this. Koushiro made sure of it."

Taichi sat on the ground and punched the wall. Yamato stood up and looked at his friend bewildered.

"Why does it have to be me!?" Taichi yelled.

"Taichi… calm down!" Yamato yelled. Taichi looked at his friend and his eyes opened wide.

Yamato was furious. Jou was as well. Taichi stood up and looked at them both.

"This is what you've been experiencing… all this time?" Yamato asked.

"I didn't notice it… not until the time you arrived."

"Not that Taichi!"

"The darkness… it's been hard keeping it in hasn't it. It doesn't matter if it was last night or not. You had all of that build in… without asking for help." Jou said clenching his fist.

"This is why I have to go! Not just because I want to annihilate that monster… but because I'm a danger… even to my own family." Taichi said. Yamato pat his friends shoulder and looked at him with a stern expression.

"You're not a danger to your family and you're certainly not doing this alone… After witnessing that event, I am more than willing to help you destroy that advocate of evil. How dare he use you! Even to the point of stabbing yourself!" Yamato yelled.

"Stab?" Taichi recalled the his self inflicted stab wound and looked at his side. The injury was completely healed. He looked at Jou.

"While you were in that state of illusion…" Jou paused. "I found a way to close up the wound. I knew you would prevent someone from easily healing you to make sure the Evil Wizard would completely leave your body. And I'm fighting as well. There is no way I am going to stand idly by while you suffer the misfortunes of the wretched monster." He stood by his side.

"Koushiro briefed everyone about the Evil Wizard sighted escaping the kingdom early morning. We made sure he didn't tell anything about what you experienced."

"Thank you… I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank us yet. We'll celebrate once we finish off that foe… for good."

Taichi nodded and all three of them shook hands. They arrived at the banquet hall, all the women were wearing trousers made of leather and shirts of what seems to look like fine silk.

"This is a mission, not a party." spoke Yamato.

"Please, you get to wear your armor, let us wear our enchanted cloth." Mimi said. She had a knack at creating clothing. And with the addition of her abilities, she had created very durable and, as she describes it, 'attractive' armors for the knights.

Taichi grinned and stared at them. He glanced at Hikari who was talking to Sora. He froze at the sight of her. Hikari saw this and walked towards her brother.

"Something the matter?" she asked. Without any warning, Taichi hugged her tight.

"Taichi?" Hikari asked. "Are you doing this because you don't want me to join? Because I would eitherway." Hikari jests.

Taichi smiled. "No, I'm just glad I'm here with all of you again. It feels like yesterday when we last battled together." he spoke.

"Well, that's nice and all but…" Mimi pointed at Yamato. "Aren't you two a bit too tired?"

Yamato looked at Taichi as Taichi did to him.

"You caught us!" spoke Koushiro. "Taichi had been going on and on about not being informed of this reunion that we stayed all night convincing him it's alright."

"It took a while to be honest. But don't worry, we all got enough rest." Jou said convincing everyone that it was alright.

"You know, you could have asked me to come brother." spoke Takeru. "I was left talkig to Lady Mimi about silk and boots."

"It was a private matter Takeru, my apologies." his brother responded.

Taichi was relieved that no one actually found out about the event that transpired last night. He made sure everything was good and ready for the voyage tomorrow. So he and Yamato prepared the weapons, Hikari and Sora took care of the Horses, Takeru and Jou made sure to enchant the luggage they were about to carry, and Mimi and Koushiro mapped a safe route around the forest with the information they had acquired at the library.

Taichi was walking back to the palace with Yamato.

"You froze when you saw your sister earlier." he said.

"It's difficult for me to see her fighting."

"Taichi… When you were still faced last night, what did you see."

Taichi stopped walking and, without looking at Yamato, told him in a deep voice.

"I saw her die… by my hands. It was her nightmare Yamato. The nightmare that caused her to become severely traumatized. And it was me… I caused that."

Yamato looked at the sky as the sun was about to set. He had thought if this were to happened to his brother.

"It wasn't your fault Taichi. Don't worry, we swore that when we agreed to join you in this journey we'd protect Hikari. For your sake and for the sake of our kingdoms." Yamato told him.

"I don't deserve such a loyal fighter by my side." Taichi said smirking as he started walking again.

"We leave by sun rise. It all ends now." Taichi spoke as they arrive at the palace.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


End file.
